cfa_footballfandomcom-20200213-history
Bio
Continental Football Association Biography Created in 2010 by Robert Cole, the Continental Football Association is a coalition of like-minded individuals seeking to take the reins of a simulated football team and lead them to gridiron glory. Simulated on the ever more popular Professional Football Simulator, available at Barcode Games, the CFA hopes to achieve a level of realism that is engaging for its owners. Owners have the ability to make crucial decisions such as Choosing Draft Picks, Initiating Free Agency Moves, Trading, Creating your own Playbook, and Crafting their teams’ Depth Chart. All this work culminates into a simulated season played against 31 other owners all seeking to achieve the same goal, the Continental Bowl Championship. The CFA is among the most competitive simulation leagues on the Internet. In its ten year history the CFA has crowned nine different champions. The key to the competitiveness of the league is its insistence on having all teams controlled by an actual human player. Make no mistake, it is more thrilling when you can talk strategy or taunt actual human beings on the forums located at CFA-Football.com. The CFA attempts to be the most immersive experience for its owners. While not a requirement, many owners post articles detailing the happenings in their franchise and the league at large. It is not unusual to see an upcoming draft breakdown or game analysis emulating anything you might find at the Bleacher Report or ESPN. In the 2010 season the CFA started with 12 teams, and since then, ownership has expanded to 32 teams. The CFA is one of the more established and engaging simulation leagues on the interrnet. Additionally, there is an added sense of stability in that any new owner must play in the league for one year before requesting relocation for their franchise; this prevents fly by the night owners creating chaos in the league. The CFA's longevity, popularity, and prosperity is due to the selfless dedication of league commissioner Robert Cole. Instead of taking a team of his own, Robert is content with making the CFA the best run league on the internet by overseeing all aspects of the league's acitvities. Assisting Robert is a quorum of five long time owners from the league itself. This group of owners debates and decides what issues to put to a league wide vote. Once put to a vote all the owners in the league get a vote on the direction of the league on any major issue. This arrangement has made for a very smooth running system. The CFA does require a little more attention than many other simulation leagues out there, but the rewards of a stable, well-run league far outweigh any time or effort an owner may put into the league. If you would like to get a feel for the game’s simulation engine, a free trial download is available at barcodegames.com. If you would like more information about the CFA you can view the league at CFA-Football.com or you can contact Commissioner Robert Cole at cfafrontoffice@yahoo.com. We hope to count you as the next CFA owner soon. Written by: Jeffrey Jubeck, jeffrey@malcolmjeffriesgraphics.com Richard Owen III, rowen3@gmail.com Proof Read by: Robert Cole, cfafrontoffice@yahoo.com Copyright © 2010-2015 Continental Football Association. All Rights Reserved. Disclaimer: The Continental Football Association is an Affiliate of GM Games & SimNation, powered by Pro Football Simulator and is fictional. Any persons, places or things similar to real life is purely coincidental.